My Wife and Kids
by MadamHookah
Summary: 85 year old Edward cullen has lived a wonderful life with his beloved wife Isabella who passed a year ago. Spending time with his granddaughter Sophie Ana&he tells of his life with Bella&their love. I suck at sums but read&review i promise its good!
1. Chapter 1

**My wife and kids:**

This is strictly coming from Edwards's point of view on how his life turned out with Bella. I hope you guys enjoy it I'm still debating whether ill add other chapters or just a really long story.

The story takes place when Edward, an 85 year old retired man telling his story to his granddaughter of his life with Bella before she died. It will be a romance drama type story. This brought me to tears to me as I wrote it and I hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to review! :D

EPOV

"Grandpa Edward." A delicate voice said to me. I turned my head slowly to see my beautiful granddaughter.

"Hey Sophie-Ana. How are you?" I said while looking at my granddaughter, and she looked like her grandmother, Bella. And I miss her dearly. I was diagnosed with cancer at the age of 82 and I wasn't going to be around anymore longer. Isabella had passed when we were 83 a year after my diagnosis. She was murder at gun point at the while on her daily stroll around the neighborhood to the grocery market. And I still regret the day I didn't go with her. Sure I was an old man, but I could have been there for her when she needed me most. I feel the tears prickle down my eyes as I begin to remember the day my son came to tell my wife had passed.

_**Flashback**_

"_Dad." I looked up to my son, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Jr. He was an exact replica of me except he had Bella's eyes. _

"_What's up Jr.? Everything alright?" I said as he walked over to my bed and held my hand. My daughter Renesmee, Madeline and Jacqueline came in following my other boy, the twins Ryan and Skyler. _

"_Kids, what's wrong?" I said as I slowly got up to see their teary eyes. _

"_Dad, mom's in the hospital." Jr. said slowly I got up quickly and tried to get up. Even though all the pain I still had to leave. I had to get there. I have to see my Bella. _

"_No Daddy please. Your sick please rest." Renesmee begged. _

"_FOR WHAT? YOUR MOTHER IS IN THE HOSPITAL." I began to protest and shout loudly before hacking up a big cough. I let the tears fall and sobbed. My children huddled with me. _

"_Kids bring me to your mom." I said solemnly while I looked at them. They all slowly nodded and agreed to take me. They got me in a wheelchair and pulled up to the side of their cars. _

_I remember the car ride was so quiet and still. Tears upon my daughters faces and I couldn't be strong enough. They escorted me into the room and I saw my Bella, hooked up to all those tubes and it broke my hear. I saw the way her long grey curls were fowling from her head. Her heart shaped faced beyond the stage of pale. Her lips seemed to make a frown. Her wrinkles deepened as she struggled to breath. And eyes were shut._

_I cried out to her. _

"_Bella, my love, wake up. Please open your eyes." I silently begged through my tears. _

"_Open your eyes my love. Let me see your beautiful brown eyes. Don't leave me without saying good bye." I held onto her hands and kissed it. _

_She opened her tired brown eyes to me and smiled._

"_Edward. I thought I was going to die." She sighed out to me. _

"_No, no, no my love you're not. You're not, you hear me?" I held her hands as tightly as I could. _

_She slowly closed her eyes and said, "Edward my love, my times coming." When she said that, I cried out even more._

"_No! you're not. You promised me you wouldn't leave. You promised on our wedding night. We would be together for as long as we shall live. Don't leave me my love." I cried out thinking of anything to say that will make her stay with me. Even if it was a minute longer it all counted. _

"_No, it is my time my love. It is time for me to go." She sighed out once more. _

"_No you said you loved me!" I cried out even more. _

"_My love, we lived a long and wonderful life together. You made me the happiest girl alive when we were young; you made me the happiest women when you married me. You made me happy when I felt so low. You made me the happiest when we started out our family. You made me the happiest when you would kiss me so gently and hug me so tightly. You made me feel beautiful when you made love to me and held me close on our nights together. You made me happy the day you said those three words. But most of all you made me happiest when we grew old together." I cried through all the words she's said to me and it made me yearn to hear her say those more and more till we passed together. _

"_Bella, my love. I love you so much." I kissed her hands once more. _

"_Edward love, promise me that when I leave, you'll live a long and happy with life with our family and be happy till your very last breathe. And when we are reunited at the other side, we shall live together forever." She sighed out. _

"_I promise my love." I said through my tears and cried when I felt she was losing grip on my hand. _

"_Edward. Kiss me once more." She sighed lovingly _

_I struggled out of my chair and leaned over her bed and kissed her lips. Her lips were slightly warm and I wanted to feel it every day until the very end of our lives together. Not the end of hers. Not the end of mines, but the end of both outs. _

"_I love you" she sighed_

"_And I love you my dear. With all my heart and soul." I reassured her bacl_

"_I'll see you on the other side." She smiled her gentle smile and closed her eyes. Heaving up her last breath she died. And I cried._

"_BELLA!" I screamed out hoarse. _

"_BELLA, PLEASE!" _

"_PLEASE!."_

"_PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" _

_I collapsed at her bed and tried to get up with all my might, but I just couldn't. I struggled and struggles. At the verge of giving up Jr. came and lifted me onto her bed where I cried and held her close. I looked over to see my children. Teary eyed as they came close and hugged me and Bella together each of them crying out just like me." _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Grandpa! What's wrong?" snapped out of my memory as I felt my granddaughter's soft hands brush my tears away"

"Oh ho, silly me. I didn't mean to do that darling." I chuckled as I whipped the rest of my tears with my old, wrinkled hands.

"You can tell me Grandpa, you always listened to me." She said.

"Well baby how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 18, Grandpa. How could you forget?" she teased me.

"Oh no. It's just you grown so much. You know you look like Grandma Isabella" I said and smiled at her name.

"You think so?" she asked me through her brown eyes and I nodded.

"Yeah baby you do. You have her smooth ivory skin and her beautiful brown eyes and you got her waves too. Except the bronze is mines." I said and held my granddaughters curls.

"I know you miss her grandpa. I miss her too." She smiled sadly at me.

"I know baby. You remind me of her so much. You even got her clumsiness." I chuckled out to her.

She held my hands close.

"I married her when we were both your age. And darn straight I loved every single day we were together." I smiled through my tears. She hugged me close and it felt like Bella was hugging me again. I felt as if her warm embrace was holding me close. I felt as if it was Bella's small soft hands were wiping my tears. I felt as if she was still here, alive today.

"I love you Grandpa don't be sad. Just think of her being on a vacation. We will see her soon." She hugged me close.

"I hope so. I miss having her here. If it wasn't for you, I'd be a lonely old man." I stated.

"Don't say that grandpa, I'm here for you no matter what." She stated. I know she was trying to make me feel. It kinda did. I loved out moments like this where we could talk and I could share wonderful stories of my life with Bella.

"I know Mom and Dad is busy and all but we visit all the time. Don't ever say that to me! Or I will move it and stay with you." She said to me.

"Oh no you don't. You're going to go to school this fall. You're going to get yourself a good education. You're going to meet the one man that will make you happy. You're going to marry this young fellow and you're going to start a family and live happily. Don't let me stop you from having your life." I breathe out to her.

"Okay Grandpa, but I'm staying till fall so you're not getting rid of me this easy." She started. 'Stubborn. Just like Bella' I thought

"You know your middle name is her middle name too? She was Isabella Marie Cullen and your Sophie-Ana Marie Cullen." I said to her and she smiled through the tears.

"Really Grandpa?" she asked.

"Yep, and we were so happy when we your father told us. It was the happiest your grandma has been. And now you're growing up and gunna leave old grandpa here when you're off at college." She smiled at me.

"I want you to keep something Sophie-Ana. Here you take this." I pulled out a small but silvery heart locket engraved with the Cullen crest.

"It was your grandmothers. I gave it to her the day we got married. She left it for me to give to someone special in the Cullen family. I think you need it more than I do." I said and she gasped at the locket.

"Grandpa, this is so valuable. I can't it."

"But you must my dear. Do it for old Grandpa. It'll mean the world to your grandmother if you kept this." I said as I motioned her to sit down so I could it put it on.

"There. It looks beautiful on you. Just like if did on Bella." I said to her.

"But why now grandpa?" she said as she held it.

"Because, I won't be here long enough to give it to you on your wedding day." I said as she looked at up to me. I could see the tears forming in her brown orbs.

"No grandpa, don't say that. You said you're gunna live till your 200 for me. She laughed through the tears.

"I know grandpa made that promise. But it seems like times running out for me soon. But you keep that. Remember your Grandpa and Grandma." I smiled. She was sitting with me on my bed in silence. But it was comfortable and peaceful until she said, "Grandpa, can you tell me about you and Grandma?"

"Well it all started in high school…"

**HEY YALL! :D this is another story I'm currently writing on. Kind of short for the first chapter but it's the intro to my story. **

**I will be making the second chapter as soon as possible. And I promise to make it 10 times longer! **

**Read review and suggestions?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here's the second chapter to My wife and kids! I worked hard on it and I know I made some mistakes. I'll make sure to read it over and over so we can have a story that makes sense! Lol well enjoy guys.

EPOV:

"It all started in high school darling' and Bella was beautiful…" I told my granddaughter as I reminisce the days. The days when I was once young and when I was and still am madly in love with Isabella Marie Cullen…

The date was March 20th 2010 when your grandmother was the most beautiful of all girls I've seen. She still was and is beautiful till they day I said my goodbye to her. She wore a blue v-neck that day she arrived and her comfy pair of jeans. Blue always looked good on her. The way it brings out her ivory skin and brown eyes." I thought back to the images of my Bella. The way she smiled. The way she laughed. The way she looked so adorable concerned about something. She was always worried about other people than herself. And I loved how she did that. Because if she didn't, I wouldn't have spent the last 67 years I've lived with her. I smiled out to my granddaughter.

"Even if it was worn out and ripping, she always wore them, but no matter what she wore, she was still most beautiful girl my eyes laid on." I whispered out. Sophie-Ana was sitting on my desk when she seen the picture of us. "She's beautiful Grandpa." She said as she brought the picture to me. She held it out towards me and I clasped the artwork in my hand. I grazed my hand over her picture and smiled as I felt the tears fill my eyes.

"Yes, she was." I let out a quivery whisper.

"You both lived a long and wonderful life. You been together 67 years Grandpa, and that is amazing. I would like to live a long and full life like that" she said hugging me. I patted her mahogany tresses that looked just like Bella's.

"That you will indeed." I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

"Will you tell me the story now Grandpa?" she said as I nodded at her request.

"It was March 20th,2010 and when she first walked through the doors of Forks High School…" I said thinking back to my past.

**PAST TIME: March 20****th****,2010 **

"Edward! Time to get up!" I heard the teacher smack my head with the stacks of papers. Mr. Banner. That class A ASSHOLE. Just as I attempted to come up with a smart ass answer I heard a giggle. Not one of those fake Jessica Stanley or Tanya Denali ones, but an actual giggle and it was a beautiful sound.

"Edward, I would like for you to join the rest of the class and meet Isabella Swan." Mr. Banner said out.

"Oh, okay Hey." I said as a flashed my signature smile that would make the girls jealous to be in her spot.

"Hey" she blushed at me and walked to my table to sit by me. I was flushed by her scent of peaches and cream and I looked towards her. "And it's Bella by the way." She grinned over to me, her pearly whites flashing at me. I spent the majority of the time in biology in the class getting to smell her sweet scent and thinking of a possible way of talking to her, Until Mr. Banner had announced we were to work with our partners to identify the following specimen with the microscope as one of the process of mitosis.

"It's prophase." I said after I looked through the microscope, writing it onto the chart

"Mind if I check?" she said with curiosity adoring her brown eyes. I pushed the microscope towards her without another word.

"Prophase." She confirmed.

"Like I said." I grinned at her. She blush such a beautiful pink hue. It made my heart beat so fast I could have sworn everyone in the room heard it. I realized I was staring at her for so long; she turned with curiosity stuck on her face.

"Is there something on my face?"

"Yes, kind of." I replied. I looked over to see her wiping her face on her sleeve thinking I meant to see a stain but really it was those darn pearly whites under her soft pink lips. Her smile.

"There?" She asked turning her head towards me to see her beautiful brown eyes, so deep, so filled of curiosity. So absolutely gorgeous.

"No." looked back at her confusion. "It's your beautiful smile." I looked at her to see the shock in her eyes before she blushed and looked down. She stayed quite after my comment. I kept thinking and wondering… Was she upset? Was she okay about it? Was she feeling the same tight feeling I have in my stomach? Was she thinking my comment was nothing but a sham to get in her pants? I wanted to know. I wanted to know what she thought of it. But before I could say anything, she left when the bell rang. She walked at a quick pace and all I could see was her long, waist length curls flowing behind her.

Then suddenly, I missed her. I missed her scent, I missed her blush, I miss her thoughtful look of confusion, and I missed her gentle shy tone of voice. I just missed her. And most people would think I was psychotic for thinking the way I thought of her. But nothing mattered. You know how people say love at first sight? I think I just went through that. I didn't care if anyone thought I was a nut, I'm going to prove to her that I'm a good guy for her. I just don't know how.

Throughout my classes I thought of how to talk to her again. I didn't want to wait a whole day just to see her in biology. Lunch was in about half an hour and I stared off to space to think of her till I felt something on my thigh, a small feminine hand there slowly trying to make its way towards something a girl shouldn't touch. I pushed it away.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed towards the owner.

"Oh Eddie, don't play like that. You know you like this." Purred Lauren Mallory in a nasty ass way. Wow, I can't believe she has the balls to say that. Even after the time I stood her up in front of not only her little groupie but in front of her boyfriend Felix. He broke it off with the school slut and she was still not embarrassed.

"No Lauren, I rather not." I rolled my eyes in the most sarcastic way I could possibly roll it.

"Why baby, you know I can show you a good time." I tried ignored her and her failure of an attempt to seduce me. But I really had to knock some sense in her. All I could think about was Bella. Bella didn't even try. In fact she didn't even talk much and she still took my breath away.

"Because Lauren, I rather not put something like my dick up somebody's vagina like yours, that's loose nasty and been around." I hissed at her. I felt so horrible when she dropped her head. I sighed out with frustration evident.

"Look Lauren, I didn't mean that. What I meant was, somebody else will gladly give you some… pleasure but it's certainly not me and I don't plan on it. So please keep your hands to yourself. Some people have to pay attention in class." I reasoned out.

"Okay baby, you're shy about us. Okay, but you come find me when you need me." I walked out of class and through the halls towards the lunch room when I was hit by that same peaches and cream scent Bella has. I looked to her struggling to put her heavy books into the lockers when I approached her. Just her heavy Advanced Calculus book was about to fall I caught it and held it towards her. She looked at the book as if it was a disease. Deng, I didn't think I was a repulsive person till she grabbed it from me answering with quiet thanks. I leaned on the lockers besides her, trying to understand her.

"Was there something you need?" she snapped. I looked down at her harshness until she sighed. "I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean to snap at you." She looked sincere and apologetic. I smiled at her before answering to her.

"It's okay. You probably had a rough class. It is your first day here." I said sympathetically.

"Yeah, some girl told me to stay away from you." She admitted after what seems an eternity of silence. "This girl named Jane. She told me that you were her boyfriend and that I should stay away from you because you were 'hers'." She told me as she used air quotes.

"What!" I roared and that lead to everyone staring at us as they passed by walking towards the lunchroom. I saw the way she flinched at my harsh tone and I sighed, "Bella, you don't listen to any of these girls. You have the freedom to either stay away from me or be my friend. I'm really hoping you would be my friend though." I smiled at her as she took in my slow confession and smiled at me.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." She told me.

"Want to go to have lunch? I know place where we could talk" I was hoping she didn't take it the wrong way where something else happens more than talking.

"I… I mean if you want, I don't want to make it uncomfortable to you." I stuttered out like an idiot.

"It's okay. I know what you mean. I'd love to." She giggled out with a blush. I led the way out the doors into the yard leading up to a path leading up towards the forest. We walked by feeling the moist air sticky on out skin. Passing by under translucent shadows the sun gave out peeing through the tree tops above. We stopped five minutes into the walk and sat on a rock by the edge of the forest over the hill. Looking one way we see the high school, on the other side you'd see the tiny river that flowed through the hill side.

"Its beautiful here. Why doesn't anyone come here?" she asked with her voice filled of amazement.

"Some people just want to be like everyone else and not bother to see a world full of beauty."

"Well, I admire your love for nature." She said looking at me with her eyes so deep I could down in. "I never known anyone who sees nature as more than just trees and grass. It's more than just a couple of leaves stuck on wood sticking out of the ground. It's a life that helps us live. The beauty… It's just wonderful." She looked around and embraced life in different forms. She appreciates more than just herself. She is so amazing I thought nothing could compare to her.

"Yeah." I sighed out literally I was speechless. I mean I didn't know anyone as beautiful and as intelligent can ever exist. Not that beautiful people can't be smart or vice versa. It's just the way she speaks and the way she looks at things. She doesn't just look at the surface, she looks at things beyond it, deep down to its very soul.

"I'm sorry… If I talk too much." She said as she sat on a big boulder. I never really noticed that there but when she pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her head on her knees made her so cute how she thought so carefully of the right words to say. I can read her like a book. "I didn't mean to talk so much. I never really did talk as much of some of my passions."

"No, I like that you speak out about how you feel on it. Some people don't even understand the meaning of a simple conversation. I enjoyed hearing your thoughts because no one cared to share theirs with me. So don't ever feel like you can't talk to me about anything Bella." I looked at her and hoped she see honesty not only through my words but my eyes. I hoped she understand the feelings I feel and hope she see its real.

"Thanks, I really appreciate you saying that." She smiled. "Everyone used to call her a freak for my skin. I used to stay quiet and just ignore the comments but I can't. No one seems to understand me. All they see is a girl who is skinny, with curls and ivory skin that never burns under the Arizona heat. They don't see me. Isabella."

I was shocked at her confession. How can anyone say that about someone? She is beautiful. She is not skinny, she is just proportional. There's nothing wrong with her curls, the way they swirl down her back in loose rolls. And there is definitely nothing wrong with her ivory skin. It compliments her eyes, especially since she's wearing a light blue v-neck.

"Nothing's wrong with the way you look, Bella. Cause you're amazing just the way you are" I said getting close to her. She stood up and walked to me. Her lips parted slightly breathing her minty breath towards me. Her eyes slowly dipped as she leaned in and whispered, "That's cheesy, using Bruno Mars' line." She giggled.

"I know. " I laughed out. "I couldn't help myself. You are who you are; don't change no matter how bad people say shit. Because they're fucking douches. You're beautiful." I couldn't help myself but I hugged her. Taking in her scent and the way she felt against my arms, they way she felt so light as I pulled her in. After what seems forever I heard the bell ring through the courtyard. Class was going to start and i still didn't want to let her go.

"Edward." She sighed my name out. It sounded so beautiful. "We have to get to class." She said but didn't even try to move from my arms. I held on for what seems hours but turned into minutes as I came to reality. I sighed out.

"Okay. I'll walk you." I said as I pulled her small soft hand. We didn't get to eat out lunch but it was worth skipping lunch to talk to her.

We walked through the halls as everyone stare and whispers. I mean what the hell was so interesting about me walking a girl to her class I mean c'mon get a life and mind your own business. But no, they just had to make a big deal out of it.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I said as I leaned against the lockers across from her classroom door.

"Yeah, of course." She smiled at me. She leaned in and hugged me even though I wished she kissed me. At least the cheek, but I didn't push it. I didn't want to scare her off. She was new here and I didn't want people to think the wrong things about her. She is pure and innocent and I'm sure she wouldn't do that type of stuff ever.

I walked away as she walked to her class. Today was the best day of my life.

I walked into my next class which was World History AP. I was smiling big as I sat down next to my best friend Jasper.

"What's up your ass? Did your bitch ass finally get laid?" Jasper laughed out

"Nawh, I have better things to do that stuff my dick into some picks loose vagina." I rolled my eyes out to him

"Okay sheesh, what's with you?" he asked

"He's whipped." A voice boomed from behind.

"Shut up Emmet." I said

"Ohh, no do tell." Jasper looked towards Emmet.

"You guys are like old fucking ladies gossiping."I seethed. I mean seriously what's with everyone and my fucking business?

"Well apparently Edward was spending some quality time with the new girl Bella." Emmet wiggled his eye brows.

"We didn't do anything you ass. We talked. Now if you two are done with your sudden interest in my life I would like to pay attention to the teacher." I said and I pulled away from them looking towards the board. But all I could think was Bella again. Jasper and Emmet continued to gossip but I ignored them. I wouldn't let them bother me but boy was I wrong.

The next day at school everyone looked at me weird. I always got looks from others but they were usually the ones where they go, 'oh it's Edward let's kiss ass to him' but nope it was the one like someone was going to give you some bad news about something. Something happened. Great. Just beginning my day was already getting fucked over. I didn't care; I was just looking forward to Bella eating lunch with me again. That is until someone said something that pissed me off.

"Did you hear?" I heard a girl whisper a little too loud for my taste.

"Yeah, what kind of girl does that?" what the hell I thought.

"Yeah, Bella was fucking Edward in the forest yesterday at lunch." And that's when I froze. Who the fuck had the balls to say that?

"Yeah, she gagged on him. What a whore." That's when I snapped.

"Who the fuck said that shit?" I yelled out and the girl froze. The silence was killing me ash looked at me in fear. I wasn't a guy to yell at women because my parents raised me well with manners but this pissed me off.

"Don't make me repeat myself bitch. Who said that fucking shit." I roared out even madder.

"I..I… I heard it from Mike. Michael Newton the most retarded guy out there. His girlfriend Jessica has been cheating on him and pinning it on me. Ever since they broke up he hated me down to my guts. It made me laugh to think about that but now his shit was getting to far. I turned from the two girls as a walked through the halls in a fast pace. Down the hall through the quad and towards the 4th building till I saw that ass.

I walked through, pushing everyone till I got to him. I grabbed him hard by the shoulders and socked him as hard as I could. I heard a scream as a girl pointed towards his bloody nose. He pushed me back.

"What the fuck Cullen!" he yelled as he grabbed his nose.

"Don't you what the fuck me asshole." I said pushing him towards the wall.

"You should really learn not to mess with me." Punching him harder than before. He pushed me hard slamming me into the other wall. He socked me good. I wasn't going to lie. It hurt, but my anger was pulsing through me more than the pain and all I could think was to kick his ass.

"Oh what Cullen? Mad cause your I let your secret out." He said as he spat blood.

I rushed towards him

"You fucking asshole you leave her out of this. She didn't do shit to you." I yelled out.

I went for another punch but he got me in the gut knocking the air out of me. I got up and lunged towards him and before long we were wrestling on the floor. Everyone screamed fight as I got on top and started to punch him. Once. Twice. Going for my third I heard her voice.

"Edward. Please stop." I heard her plea. I looked towards him and breathing hard. I got up and walked passed her. I couldn't believe myself. I was some nice guy one minute and an animal the next. I walked faster through the halls getting stares as I pushed through towards the exit.

"Edward! Wait!" She cried out.

We stared at each other till she grabbed my hand.

"Let's get you cleaned up." She said as she pulled my hand. We walked towards the parking lot towards her pickup truck. She might have looked mighty fine in that big ass truck. She beeped it open and grabbing a napkin from Starbucks out with a water bottle.

"I'm sorry." I sighed out. Feeling ashamed I looked down.

She grabbed my chin and pushed it gently up till we were looking at each other.

"Don't be sorry for defending me." She said. "No one has ever done that for me. It makes me sort of feel special."

She said and she rubbed some of the blood off my lip.

"Bella you are. I couldn't have someone saying shit that isn't true. It pissed me off." I said feeling the anger again.

"Hey" she whispered out in a soothing voice. "Don't say that. It made me feel so happy that you were defending me. But then again a bit upset that you would turn to violence."

"I'm sorry." I sighed again.

"Edward that was the sweetest thing someone has done for. Just next time you talk to me about it if something like that would come up. Please. I don't ever want you to get hurt over. Please." She begged out to me.

I sighed out reluctantly agreeing. I winced slightly as she wiped my busted lip down with the napkin. But it felt good to feel her cool skin over my burning pains.

I didn't know how long it was until I felted her hug me tight.

"I'm sorry." I said again as I pulled her close.

"Don't be." She murmured through my chest. I looked down at her as I pulled away from her. She looked so sweet and innocent. I lean down and kissed her forehead. But she was a sneaky one. She grabbed my head and kissed my lips. It was small and sweet but I liked out first kiss.

"Thank you Edward." She said as she pecked m cheek.

"C'mon. I'll walk you to class." I said as she locked her truck and pulled her towards the school.

**CURRENT TIME: April 22 2077**

"Wow Grandpa, your first kiss was after a fight." Sophie-Ana laughed out.

"Yes, I bet you felt disgusted her kissing me. She hated blood." I said as we sat together.

"You're amazing. You know that right?" she said. I looked at her with eyes filled of amazement as I began to remember how Bella would whisper that same sentence to me. I pictured Bella, saying that to me. I pictured her being her with me again. I pictured how she would whisper sweet nothing to me after we make love. I miss everything about her. But this… this is Sophie-Ana, my granddaughter.

"Bella always said that to me." I said as I smiled at her. I loved how they were so alike. "And someday I'll be with her again." I sighed out closing my eyes. I felt the little tears prickle down my face. My time was coming soon and I had to spend enough time with Sophie-Ana and let her know about the true meaning of love.

**HEY GUYS! A different kinda chapter huh? But I I hope ya'll liked it! Leave me a note or something! (: any suggestions you'd like to me? If anything please leave a review for me so I can edit this and make this a better story for others to read! And thanks again for reading! **

**REVIEW guys I know it was along wait but hopefully it was worth it! **** ill update as soon as possible! **

**Love, Madamhookah!**


End file.
